Light in the scandal
by elizgirl531
Summary: Padmé's is reunited with her childhood friend.... with plenty of things to hide herself... what happens when she walks in on Padmé's biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice!! Please read and review!! Tell me what you think about it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own :)

He datapad's buttons were being punched deliberately, she occasionally removing the one strand of curly brown hair that always seemed to be in her way. The senate was buzzing as it always was every four years when new senators were elected. It seemed that everyone has to know everyone else's business. She laid down her datapad. Ever since she married it felt hypocritical to gossip about others. The goal was to expose every secret, but she couldn't, knowing how hard it was to keep things secret….

She didn't realize how deep in thought she was until she heard the elevator. _Who could that be?_ The door opens. No one is there. Then her lean body walks out. Flowing, somewhat curly blonde hair, tan complexion and crystal blue eyes. Pam. She smiles.

"Remember me?" Padmé smiles.

"Of Course! How could I forget about my best friend?" Pam smiles and hugs her.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well, it's not very hard to find you on the holonet these days."

"Make yourself comfortable." Pam nods and sits down.

"You know, it's just me. No need to be formal. Same me as four years ago." Padmé smiles. _Same old Pam. She hasn't changed at all._

"Four years? Wow, so what's happened to you lately?" Padmé asks conversationally.

"What doesn't happen to me?" Padmé finds herself laughing.

"Well I'm sure your life is more interesting than mine." Pam rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, that's not what I've been hearing. But the biggest thing is that I got married." Padmé's mouth drops open.

"You mean my party girl best friend, who would never get tied down gets married before I do?" _Then again, maybe not……._

"Yeah, got married two years ago." _Good, she was married before me, not a lie….._

"But that's not the best part. I got married to Paul."

"Paul?! The new senator? The last boyfriend of yours I remember?"

"Yeah, surprising huh?" Padmé nods confirming Pam's suspicions.

"So what about you? Married? Boyfriend?" Padmé felt the lump in the back of her throat. _How can I lie to her? She's my best friend and she just got here! That's why this secret is ripping me at the seams…._

"No." _That's the worst part! She'd never believe that! _Sadly, she was right. Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you not have some type of relationship?"

"When your job gets too hectic."

"Well, if you really liked someone, you'd make time for him." Pam was right. She would. She has. Padmé decided to change the subject.

"How can you stand being a senator's wife? Isn't it too formal for you?"

"Yes! Instead of hanging out with some friends, I have to go to some formal dance or dinner. You know that I don't drink right?" Padmé nods. Pam didn't drink, but if she did it was champagne at a dinner or gala. Never enough to get her intoxicated.

"Well when we moved to Coruscant, Paul said "Look, when you go out don't go to any bar or wild parties. I trust you, but I can't let you do that it would ruin my career and you wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Padmé scoffs loudly.

"Your acting like you wouldn't do something like that."

"I can't now, I'm stuck with my goody-goody best friend now," Pam teases and Padmé rolls her eyes.

"I'm NOT a goody-goody. I just look like one standing next to you. Anyone would." Padmé said teasing back. Pam starts to laugh.

"Oh whatever! You never broke any rules!" _No, I just help Anakin break the rules…._

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one always in detention," Padmé added.

"True…… Wait! I forgot. You have broken the rules once!"

"When?"

"When I helped you sneak out of school to go see Palo." Padmé is taken aback. She hadn't thought about Palo for a long time. _Well except for when Anakin makes fun of him…_ Pam notices he deep in thought and starts talking again after awhile.

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"Last time I snuck out." Padmé replied.

"Wow, you know I bet we could find him on the holonet. You could find practically anyone there.... I promise I won't make you contact him." Padmé sighed in defeat.

"Well, I got nothing better to do, go for it." Pam pulls out her datapad and accesses the holonet. The home page loaded completely and Pam found herself sighing.

"What is it?" Padmé asks curiously.

"He's on the front page again!" Pam marveled.

"Who?" Padmé asks confused. Pam leans over to show her. Padmé smiles and she's relieved. 'The Hero with No Fear' is alive… _Well for now anyway…_ She brushed the thought aside.

"Yeah, he's everywhere." _Wait! That's a new picture! They only get new picture when he's back on Coruscant- Padmé's thoughts are interrupted when she heard-_

"Wow…. He's so… wow…." _She's star struck! With my Ani! My Ani!_

"Are you implying that he's handsome?" Padmé asks her almost begging her to deny it.

"Are you implying that he's not?" Pam retorts surprised.

"You're married."

"Padmé," Pam began, "It's not wrong to say he is. Paul's not any less handsome."

"But still-" Padmé stops when she finds Pam studying her intently.

"The only way you would deny it is if you know him. Wait, do you know him?" Padmé sucks in her breath. _What do I say? Do I lie and pretend I don't know him? No… nothing wrong with telling her I know him……_

"Yes."

"How?"

"Long story, wait, and a story I've already told you." Pam tries to remember, but she has no luck.

"Refresh my memory." Padmé takes a deep breath and contemplates where to start.

"Remember the blockade when I was Queen?"

"Yeah… and?" Pam prodded.

"We landed on Tatooine and I met a little boy…."

"No! Little Ani? Aww! Are you an angel Ani?" Pam asked.

"Yes."

"Naboo's little hero. Wasn't he the one who gave you that necklace?"

"Yes, still have it."

"Didn't he say he was going to marry you and you didn't take him seriously?"

"Yes."

"Who would've thought he would grow up to look like that?!" _I sure didn't…._

"Yeah."

"Even if you knew him as a child, how could you say he's not handsome?" Padmé bites her lip, thinking of a convincing answer.

"I still see the little boy I once knew." Padmé replied.

"He's not a little boy anymore." Pam said. Padmé could practically heard Anakin's voice echo the exact same words….

"I know, but I-"

"Whatever, I'll drop it. What time is it?" Pam asks then she checked her watch.

"Ehh… I still got time…." Pam figured.

* * *

The klicks ticked by fast as they talked about their childhood memories and what each other had missed over the past four years.

"Ugh," Pam complained, "I have to go back to the apartment and get ready for some senatorial get together."

"Oh yes, I need to get ready for that also." Neither of them was very enthusiastic about going to the dinner.

"It's Friday night! It's so unfair. I'd stay and talk with you, but you're going too." Pam sat down frustrated. Padmé hated when she was in a bad mood. It seemed as if Pam's mood was her mood.

"Pam?"

"Yes?"

"Can you still do an impersonation of me sick? You can do it better than I can." A sly grin emerged on Pam's face.

"Yeah, why? Need some help?"

"Yes please." The dinner was mandatory for senators but not if they were sick…. Pam contacted the Chancellor and mimicked Padmé perfectly. Adding a cough every so often and promising to be better by Monday. Padmé was impressed. Pam hung up and smiled triumphantly.

"I still got it!" Padmé laughed.

"I can't believe you got away with that! I've tried and failed. He didn't buy it last time!"

"Ha, I can't believe you let me do that! I've only been here only, what, three klicks? I'm already rubbing off on you!"

"Oh no! I'm infected with it now!" Padmé joked.

"Haha, funny," Pam said sarcastically, "Hey........ I still have my collection of holomovies and holomusic we used to love as kids….."

"You still have that?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it and come back in a half a klick. I need to tell Paul I'm not going anyway."

"Won't he flip?" Pam shrugs.

"Never said I had to go…"

"Okay, go get them. I can't believe you still have those." Padmé muttered as Pam grabs her datapad and walked out the door. Padmé noticed her sofa pillows in disorder. She bent over to fix them. She could practically hear Pam call her a "clean freak", but instead she heard the elevator door open. Padmé didn't turn around.

"Forget something?" Padmé asked. Pam was famous for forgetting things.

"What?" A familiar voice, but not Pam's. Padmé turns around.

"Ani?" Before she knew it, she was in his arms.

"I missed you."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Any questions, comments, concerns, please, please give me a review!! The more good reviews I get, the more I'll write so please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter two…. Sorry for the long wait for the Padmé and Anakin fluff… I promise more… just please keep waiting!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars George Lucas does; I just play with his characters and add my own

Pam stepped off the elevator. "Dang it! Left my wallet upstairs. How am I supposed to pay for a taxi without money?" Pam asked no one in particular. She rides up the elevator, annoyed at her forgetfulness. She walks out and peeks around the corner to find Padmé kissing a strange man….

Emotions spit at Pam in a milli-klick. _Wait! No boyfriend! Liar! How could she lie to me?! Why would she lie to me?! Why do you need to lie about a boyfriend?! More importantly, who the *** is he?! Of course I can't see without getting caught. Caught. I'm not the one who's caught! Should I walk in? And ruin the moment? They look so happy… Happy. I've never seen __anyone__ make her that happy… Not even Palo... _ Pam snaps back when she notices him turn her and Pam could barely see his profile. Then she heard Padmé whisper, "I love you." _SHE'S ALREADY TOLD HIM 'I LOVE YOU?!' She's only told one person I love you and that was Palo! That was such a big thing for her to say… and now she's saying it freely?! _Pam can hear screaming in her head. The screaming in Pam's head gets louder…… and louder…. And louder until she can't take it. She walks in the elevator and walks all the way home…..

"I love you too angel." Anakin leans down and kisses her. They'd been waiting for this for far too long and neither of them can bear to break it. Anakin finds himself just holding her. Here. Now. Forever. Padmé felt she could melt when she felt his protecting her. No one else existed. Then it hit her. Pam. She found it difficult to breath. _How can he be torn away from me again? He just got here! He would have to leave… it'd break her heart to see him leave…_

"Something wrong angel?" Anakin smiled down at hr with that famous crooked grin and perfect white teeth.

"My friend should be here any minute…"

"Friend?" Anakin asks with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, SHE should be here any minute..." Anakin smiled and relaxed.

"Ahhh… making other plans now huh?"

"Ani, you know if I-" Anakin cuts her off by putting a finger to her soft lips.

"I'm just joking Padmé," he smiles and tilts her head up to meet his and gives her a light kiss.

"Free tomorrow?"

"Yes….but will you be here?"

"Actually, the council wants me to meet someone here so, I might. Don't get your hopes up though." Padmé smiled.

"Wonderful," she gave him another light kiss and he was out of sight…

Thanks for being patient!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please note that it'll be awhile until some more Padmé and Anakin fluff. Again, thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three!! If you haven't noticed already… I have a lot of extra time on my hands…. So here it is!! Reviews are amazing!! Thanks for reading…. Enjoy!! Special thanks to my first reviewer: Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay YOU ROCK!! Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does I just play with his characters and add my own

Padmé sighed in frustration, she couldn't concentrate. She knew something was wrong. Not only did Anakin not return, but Pam didn't either. Pam was so happy about her cancelling. Pam had called her later that night and said Paul had 'convinced' her to go with him to the dinner. Padmé knew deep down Pam was lying. There was no way anyone could convince Pam to go if she was as determined as she was that night. Paul was a senator now, but he was no match. Padmé had tried to contact he again all weekend. No reply. _Is she mad at me? No, she seemed so happy to get the holomusic… Maybe she was busy… Paul's a senator now… yes…. Busy. _Padmé finally arrived to the senate building.

When she reached the lobby to the senate building she noticed a senator being mobbed by holoreporters. "Senator Cartney! How are you going to represent earth in the senate better than the previous senator?" The common questions became uncomfortable in an instant and Padmé decided to step in.

"Senator Cartney, may I speak with you?" He nodded, excusing himself from the reporters. Once they were out of sight, he sighed and relief.

"Thank you. You can call me Paul by the way."

"Padmé. I'm a friend of Pam's."

"Ahhh…. I always knew she had connections in high places. I must say, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes, four years ago at a gala on Naboo."

"Oh! Pam's childhood friend. I must have missed you at the wedding."

"Actually, no. I lost contact with her until she came and visited me three days ago."

"Well I'm glad. You are such good friends and I'm glad she knows someone." Padmé gives him the best smile she can put together.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Paul nodded.

"As do I, nice talking to you again."

"You too." Padmé said as she walked away. _Nice guy, very calm and peaceful… something Pam doesn't possess… Maybe he knows why she hasn't called…_

Padmé looked around the senate's vast cafeteria. Senator Organa and Mon Mothma's tables were full. Then she spotted Paul, alone at a table. She sat down across from him.

"Hello, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." It became quiet and Padmé decided to start the conversation.

"Did you and Pam have a good time at the gala?" Paul looks up and freezes. Padmé notices several readable emotions: sympathy, frustration, pain, and embarrassment. Padmé understood completely.

"She stayed home didn't she?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Padmé."

"No! Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure she has a good reason." Paul scoffed.

"I doubt it. Let me guess, she's ignored you all weekend?"

"Actually, yes. Did I offend her?"

"Probably, but most likely for the wrong reason. She can be mistaken. Believe me; it's happened in the past."

"She usually gives me 'the silent treatment' when she's mad at me."

"You don't know why she's upset?" Paul asked confused.

"No idea. I'd apologize, but I don't know what for."

"Yeah, well, she'll talk to you sooner or later. She won't avoid you forever. She was really angry when she came home to be honest. I bet she heard or saw something and took it the wrong way." Paul said trying his best to help.

"Maybe….."

End of Chapter three! Hope you liked it!! Please review!! They keep me going and they make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter four!! Hope you enjoy!! Please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does I just play with his characters and add my own.

Pam walked into the vast Jedi temple. A friendly face greeted her. "Hello Pam?"

"Yeah, that's me." Pam replied cheerfully.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you." Pam said trying her best to be formal.

"Please this way." Pam eagerly followed. _This place is so big!! _Pam thought to herself. Pam noticed a young man meet up with Obi-Wan.

"You're late." He scolded.

"Sorry master, I have no excuse." The man turned to Pam's direction. _Omg no way!! What are the odds?!! _Obi-Wan turned to the direction he was looking.

"Oh, I apologize, Pam, this is-"

"Anakin Skywalker." _Whoa… that picture on the holonet doesn't do him justice!!_ Pam shook his hand.

"Ahhh…. The hero with no fear." He nodded.

"My reputation precedes me." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Pam, Anakin will show you around and show you some necessary lightsaber skills. Enjoy." Pam could almost say he was being sarcastic…. She smiled.

"Will do and thank you." Pam said smiling sweetly.

"Your very welcome, goodbye." Anakin and Pam wished him goodbye and Anakin started walking. Pam decided he wanted her to follow him. They walked in to what Anakin called a 'meditation room." Anakin studied her for a moment.

"Lift that chair." Pam lifted it three feet in the air then released it. Anakin was impressed. It was so easy for her. Then he thought of a new challenge.

"Lift me, just be more careful." Pam nodded and stretched out her hand. Anakin felt himself being lifted off the ground. Pam lifted him four feet and gently set him down.

"How could you not be trained?" Pam shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for it being so easy!"

"How did you find out you were force sensitive?"

"I was cooking and I knocked over a knife and it's falling, about to hit me. I hold out my hand as if to stop the fall. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. I open my eyes to see the knife floating! In mid-air! And I'm the one doing it! I get out of the way and release it. When I was alone, I would practice lifting things. Eventually, I went on to lift heavier objects."

"How long ago was this?"

"Ummm…. Four years ago."

"Who have you told?"

"No one yet. I'll tell my husband tonight." _She's married?! And the council still let her in?! _ Anakin thought. He nodded and threw her a lightsaber. He didn't throw it far enough, so Pam caught it in mid-air using the force and brought it to her hand. She ignited the icy blue blade.

"Kinda short." Pam said referring to the two foot long lightsaber.

"Yes, younglings use it to practice so they won't hurt themselves." _Younglings?! Do I look like a youngling? I'm probably, what? Four, maybe five years older than him?!_

"No one trusts me anymore." Pam mutters under her breath. Apparently, he heard her and laughs.

"Try and arrest me." _With that?! _Pam wonders.

"Try?!" Anakin smiles.

"Yeah, TRY." Pam's blood boiled. _Some gorgeous, pompous, pretty boy ain't gonna show me up!!_ Pam thought.

She fought full force; blocking every blow and maneuvering through his attacks. Pam knew Anakin hadn't expected to actually work for this. The fight began to grow increasingly intense. Pam was right. Anakin had not expected her to fight this well. Perspiration began to form on both of their foreheads, but neither of them were considering giving up. Their lightsabers became locked together and Pam brushed her lightsaber against his flesh hand and he reflexively dropped his lightsaber. It skids across the smooth floor. Anakin used the force and grabbed his lightsaber. He was appalled. _If that was a real lightsaber, I would be dead! _ Anakin thought.

"Maybe they make those lightsabers, so I can't hurt you." Pam said looking up at him. Now Anakin's blood was boiling. He glared at her and she smiled.

"So what's next master?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing," he replied coldly, "lesson over, be here tomorrow." Pam nodded.

"How do I get out of here?" Pam asked.

"I'll walk you out." Anakin replied, happy to know something she didn't. Pam smiled. To be honest, she had no idea she could do that. Everyone thought she was lying when she said she hadn't been trained in the ways of the Jedi. Well, that was true. She hadn't been trained in the ways of the Jedi, but she was a fencer. When one of her teachers saw potential, she was trained. Now that she knew how to use the force, she could concentrate more and feel. It was a completely different experience for her.

Her train of thought was lost when a youngling runs past Anakin. He grabbed the youngling in the nick of time. Anakin kneeled to the youngling's level. The light hit his face perfectly, highlighting his profile. Pam gasped. Padmé's lover was the 'hero with no fear.'

End of chapter four! Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's chapter five!! Hope you enjoy!!! Please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars I just play with his characters and add my own.

Pam set her purse on the counter. She was still incredibly angry. _She lied to me! Again! There's no way you kiss someone like that and not think they're handsome! I said he was handsome! In front of her! How can she make me look like a complete idiot?! _Paul sat at the table waiting for her. Her anger was radiating through the room.

"Where were you?" Pam was startled; she hadn't expected him to wait for her to come home.

"Friends house." Paul looked her in the eye. He was a politician and he knew when people were lying to him.

"You're lying, where were you_?" **** He's on to me…._ Pam doesn't answer.

"Pam, I know you're mad, I don't know what you're mad about, but that's not where you were now was it?" _**** Politicians…._

"Jedi temple." Paul gives her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Look, I didn't want to talk about it now when I'm ****** off. I'd rather ease you into it when I cool down."

"Ease?"

"Yeah, look, the Jedi….. They like me…"

"They like you?"

"Yeah, they say I'm extremely good with a lightsaber. Too good. So good that they want me to be the 'chosen one's' padawan." Paul stands frozen for a moment.

"I'd say you were lying, but you're too good of a liar to come up with that."

"That's because it's the truth! As crazy as it seems it's the truth! C'mon, you know I'm not lying!"

"Okay… so your good and they want you to be a padawan… by the way what is a padawan again?" Pam winces; she knew she had to tell him. She promised herself.

"Basically, a Jedi in training," Pam said cringing, just waiting for Paul to explode.

"YOU?! A JEDI?! Are they crazy enough to give them a lightsaber?! Do they want to send you to that god forsaken war too?!" Pam thought about her options for settling the matter. It came to her immediately and Pam raised her voice louder than Paul's had been.

"Look hon, all my life I've lived around people who make big, no, huge differences in the galaxy. Not all good, granted, but they believed they were doing the right thing. You haven't been in the senate three days and you're already making a difference. My best friend-," Pam stops a moment before continuing, "all I know is that I want to do something with my life. Not sit around being a senator's wife! Being a senator is you and Padmé's thing. Not mine. Never has been. That's your dream. I'm good at fencing and if they think I can do it, I will. It's not my place to tell you not to be a senator, Paul. You love your job and you're good at it. I wouldn't do that. But when we got married, I told you I'd go anywhere with you and do anything for you. Can you do the same thing for me?" Paul sighed. _She's right. She always is **** it. _

"How long have you hid this from me?"

"Being force sensitive or being a Jedi?"

"Both."

"Well, I found out that I was force sensitive four years ago. I was really scared and I didn't know how to tell anybody." Paul scratches his head.

"Wow, four years Pam?"

"Yeah, when we moved back from earth, they took a new blood sample for the records. The Jedi found me the next day." Paul took a deep breath.

"You really want to do this?"

"Heck yeah. Can I?" Paul smiled and Pam figured it was a good sign.

"Not my place girl. Do me a favor?" Pam walked over and embraced him and put her head on his chest.

"Anything."

"Talk to Padmé." Pam pulls away instantaneously.

"No way."

"C'mon! She has no idea why you're so mad! Your pity party is over. What happened to anything?" After a few seconds she answers.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her."

"Good, see you later." Pam grabs her purse.

"Yeah, whatever." Paul rolls his eyes and Pam shuts the door.

End of Chapter 5!! Thanks for reading!! Chapter 6 coming soon. Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! I apologize for some unrealistic stuff. It's hard to believe Pam was accepted to be a Jedi. But hey, Anakin going to the dark side so quick is unrealistic and we all have to deal with it (or write more fanfiction). Sorry about that but please review!!!

The elevator opens and Pam steps out. Padmé looks up from her datapad, sets it down and stands up. "You here to tell me why your mad at me or are you gonna prolong this?"

"Prolong it, not that you have a choice anyway. How could you lie to my face?!" _What is she talking about?! Does she know…?_

"What are you talking about? You left to go get the holomusic. You were fine and happy. How did I lie to you?" _Alright, I'll say it now… _Pam decided.

"When were you going to tell me about Anakin?" Padmé's entire body froze. _How did she? - When did she?_

"What?" Padmé asked half begging her to say that she heard her wrong.

"You were kissing him!!! You don't kiss someone like that and not be in a relation with them! I know you! Or I thought I did anyway." Pam said coldly. An awkward silence fills the room. Finally, Padmé breaks the silence.

"Who have you told?"

"No one, Paul has no idea."

"Before I say anything, swear to me you'll never tell anyone. Not even Paul." Pam was surprised; she'd never had to swear to keep something a secret. Padmé had always trusted her. _How big is this secret anyway? _Pam thought.

"I swear on my parents' grave." Padmé nodded. Pam had loved her parents.

"Good where do I start?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Dating?"

"You're not together officially?"

"Pam….."

"Yes?"

"We're married."

"MARRIED?! To him?! That… when?!"

"Right after the first battle of Geonosis."

"The start of the clone wars?! That would murder your career! Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy in love if that's what you mean. I'm not worried about my career. It's Anakin's I worry about. Jedi can't have attachments…."

"Attachments?"

"Yes, a wife a girlfriend, children, anything like that."

"So this is all a big secret?"

"Yes."

"What happens if the Jedi find out?"

"Anakin will be expelled from the order."

"Why doesn't he just quit?"

"It's his way of life; I wouldn't do that to him."

"You're married, you're his life now."

"Pam, I wouldn't let him, I refused him to give up his life for me."

"Ugh! You're both so stubborn!"

"I guess you could say that….."

"Who else knows?"

"Well know one, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Captain Typho and Dormé know to let him in no matter what."

"Is that all they know?"

"That's all I tell them and to keep it quiet. They don't question it."

"Well, they are smart enough to know something's going on." Padmé laughed. Suddenly she punched her arm playfully.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I said he was handsome! You didn't say he was your dang husband!" Padmé began to laugh uncontrollably.

"That was so funny! Have a sense of humor!"

"No! Not funny! Don't tell him I said that! I'm serious! Never. I don't know if I could forgive you after that!"

"You would…. Eventually." They both begin to laugh, then Anakin's figure stands in the doorway. _How long has he been here…? Did he hear that?! _

"Ani!" Padmé runs and embraces him, leaving him confused. _Who's behind her?! Doesn't she realize there's someone here?! _Padmé could tell he was confused.

"She knows." Two words. Two little words. Anakin gives another look behind Padmé. It was Pam. Anakin was furious. Not only did this Jedi girl almost beat him and taunted him, but know she knew about him and Padmé?! Anakin's anger was consuming him, but he forgot all about it when he remembered he was in Padmé's arms. Pam had a smug smile on her face. She disliked Anakin. He was self-absorbed, vain glorious, haughty and impulsive. No matter how handsome he was. She hated that Anakin was her 'master.' She was an adult. _No one__ is in charge of me. Plus, did she just call him Ani? I've got to use that sometime….._

"Why did you tell her?" he spat out her like he was disgusted.

"I caught you lip locking with Padmé," Pam explained.

"So what are you doing here Pam?" Before Pam could speak, Padmé speaks.

"Wait, you know each other?" Anakin turns to Pam.

"You didn't tell her?" Anakin asked her, practically sneering.

"You're her husband, why didn't you tell her?" Pam shot back and Anakin rolls his eyes.

"Sit down Anakin." Padmé demands. He turns around surprised and sits down next to Pam. Padmé takes a deep breath.

"Look, I love you both the same, just in different ways. Stop fighting. Please, for me." Padmé gave them a pitiful look. Being a senator did have its benefits… They both turn away from each other. Maybe not…. Padmé sighs she'd have to try the direct approach.

"Pam, I have a lot on you… hard to be forgiven kinds of things."

"You wouldn't." Pam challenged her.

"Try me."

"Ugh, fine, I'll behave." Padmé smiled.

"Good, Ani?" Anakin turns away. Padmé walks over and whispers in his ear.

"Do you like sleeping on the couch?" After seeing Anakin's expression, Padmé knew she had been successful.

"All right, you win." Padmé smiled triumphantly and kissed Anakin's cheek.

"Good, didn't tell me what?"

"Pam's my new padawan." Padmé's mouth dropped open. _Pam a Jedi?!_

"Are they crazy enough to give you a lightsaber?!" Pam laughed.

"You know that's exactly what Paul said." Pam was unsettled by Padmé's face.

"Pam, I've known you since I was five. How are you suddenly force sensitive?"

"I found out four years ago, after we lost contact." Padmé turned to Anakin.

"Ani, is that even possible?"

"It could be," Anakin began, "if her records were mistaken at birth." Padmé took a deep breath.

"Pam, do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah, Paul's okay with it." Padmé gave her a suspicious look.

"Did you give him a speech about you wanting to do something with your life?" Pam's mouth drops open.

"Do you spy on me?"

"No, it's the other way around," Anakin reminded. They all laugh, but Pam notices Padmé's sullen expression.

"Are you okay? I mean with all of this?"

"Yeah, but it's hard enough for me to have Anakin leave, but you too?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll bring him home," Pam promised. Padmé laughed.

"How did your husband take it?" Anakin asked.

"Well, he got mad at me and was screaming at me until I gave him the pouty speech Padmé was talking about."

"Did you plan on that speech or did you make it up on the spot?" Anakin asked.

"On the spot; I don't have to think about that kind of stuff. It comes naturally."

"It's true," Padmé confirmed.

"How does it work out?" Pam asked after a moment of silence.

"Us?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, how does it work out?" Padmé took a deep breath.

"We see each other whenever we can," Padmé answered.

"How often is that?"

"It's unpredictable," Anakin began, "whenever I get back on Coruscant, I try and sneak out whenever I can, but with the war…" Anakin trailed off. Pam was surprised; she'd never thought he'd have to sneak out… All they had was each other. This secret wasn't scandalous…. It was life.

"Wow, how often are you here?" Pam asked Anakin.

"Two times a month is a good month." Pam's heart felt heavy. Padmé's life so easy and Pam knew she took Paul for granted sometimes. She lived with him and saw him almost every day. Her heart went out to them. _And I'm wasting their time with each other…_

"Wow, I better go, it's getting late… better let you catch up." Padmé smiled and walked Pam to the door. Pam whispers something in Padmé's ear, before it registers, Pam's out the door.

"I thought she'd never leave," Anakin whispers in her ears as her grabs her waist from behind. Padmé smiles and turns to face him.

"I didn't think so either, but she's my best friend, be nice." Anakin groans.

"Why don't you two get along anyway?" Anakin is at a loss for words.

"She can get under my instantly. And I just met her."

Padmé studies him for a moment. "Does your over competitiveness have anything to do with that?"

"Over competitiveness?"

"Ani, you're very competitive, and Pam is too."

"Yeah, noticed that."

"How?"

"If I really was her enemy and she had a real lightsaber….."

"She's almost good enough to beat my hero with no fear?"

"Almost, that's what bugs me."

"I was right," Anakin smiled.

"Maybe…." Padmé decides to change the subject.

"How long will you be on Coruscant?" Anakin smiles big, which Padmé takes as a big sign.

"Now that I'm teaching Pam…. I'll be here at least a couple of months." Padmé's face lights up.

"Two months?! Anakin, that's wonderful!" Padmé pulls him to her.

"Yes, especially now that I won't have Pam on my case about finishing class early…" Padmé laughed and pressed her lips against his. Padmé's arms go around his neck and she gently combs through his unruly hair. She smiles up at him before he gently kisses her back. Padmé lays her head against his chest, content with her arms around him.

"Imagine," Anakin begins, "two months of this."

"What could be better?"

"Three months?" Padmé smiles and looks up to meet Anakin's lips again.

"Yes, that would be much better….."

Thanks for reading chapter 6! It means a lot!! Please review!! Tell me what you think!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's chapter 7 sorry about the confusing dialogue I'm trying to fix the problem Thanks for reading and Please review!!!

Pam welcomed the crisp morning air as she got out of her open cockpit speeder and walked into the Jedi temple. After a few minutes of searching, Pam finally found Anakin.

"Whoa, you're up? It's not even noon!" Anakin teased. Pam punched his arm.

"Shut up, I'm not the one who snuck out and came back, god knows when. By the way, when did you get back?" Pam asked.

"Back from where?" Obi-Wan asked. Pam was startled, she didn't know he was there and neither had Anakin.

"Oh, I was just asking when he got back from his last mission," Pam explained. Obi-Wan seemed to lighten up.

"Oh, well in that case, did you tell your husband?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I did. He said he would support my decision," Pam replied.

"Wonderful, I'll let you get back to training." Obi-Wan said as Pam smiled pleasantly. Obi-Wan exited the room, but Anakin and Pam waited awhile before speaking.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked.

"Do what?" Pam asked confused.

"Lie. It was automatic and it was like you were telling the truth." Anakin stated.

"Easy; experience. Plus, it's not like I should teach a Jedi to lie. I don't' like lying, but I'm not gonna tell the truth about where you were," Pam explained.

"So you'd lie to protect us?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, sorry for being a good friend! Did you want me to tell him the truth?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised you'd do that." Anakin said.

"I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it," Pam simply stated.

"Good. Now take a lightsaber and TRY to win." Pam glared at him and forced the lightsaber into her hand and ignited it.

"Bring it," Pam taunted. Sparring went on for hours on end. One would win, but the other would answer back with winning the next round. The matches would last awhile and they were always close. Eventually, they were exhausted and they put down their lightsabers for a rest.

"I won twenty one times and you won twenty." Anakin said haughtily.

"Grow up!" Pam retorted, "You have more experience with a lightsaber! Soon enough I'll win." Pam promised.

"We'll see about that padawan. Class over."

"Fine. Will we see you later?" Pam asked.

"I'm guessing your paying her a visit?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Pam replied.

"I'll be there." Anakin promised and grinned. Pam rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Okay then."

Pam left the room and Obi-Wan entered as soon as she left. "You two seem to be getting along well Anakin. Compared to yesterday, anyway." Obi-Wan observed.

"Yes, I guess you could say we found common ground," Anakin replied.

"Oh? That's good to hear. The council was nervous about putting you two together."

"Nervous?" Anakin questioned.

"The council was worried it would be too quick to take another padawan after Ahsoka-." Obi-Wan trailed off the painful subject.

"In some ways, she reminds me of her," Anakin stated. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done," Obi-wan said as Anakin slowly nodded.

"I know, but it doesn't push away the regret," Anakin replied.

"I understand, but you have to move on. She would have wanted you to." Obi-wan said. Anakin knew he was right. She would.

The door opens and Pam walks in to a smiling Padmé. "Hey, how'd training go?" Padmé asked cheerfully.

"Good, I almost beat him. Why so happy?" Pam asked.

"Seeing Anakin puts me in a good mood." Padmé admitted.

"You are the cutest couple," Pam said as Padmé smiled big.

"I've never been told that before," Padmé said. Pam scoffs loud.

"Wonder why," Pam asked sarcastically, "How'd it happen?"

"How'd what happen?" Padmé asked confused.

"You and Anakin. All I know is you married. How did it happen?" Pam asked. Padmé paused and considered where to start.

"After the blockade, Anakin went to become a Jedi. I didn't see him again until ten years later. He was assigned to protect me from an assassin. To keep me safe, we went to the lake house that we used to go to for school retreat." Pam sighed.

"That place is gorgeous. No wonder you fell in love there." Pam said dreamily.

"Yes, gorgeous place. Anyway, we were on the gazebo, just talking and he ended up kissing me. But, I pulled away. We tried to forget about it, but we couldn't. We talked about it and decided that it wouldn't work out and we would have to live with it. Later, Obi-wan was in trouble and we decided to go rescue him. We failed and were sentenced to be executed. If we were to die, I wanted him to know I loved him because I couldn't lie anymore. Long story short, we didn't die and we got married."

"Wow," Pam began, "that's so incredibly romantic."

"Yeah, it was," Padmé said dreamily. Pam started to laugh but she stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"He's here." Almost before Pam finished her sentence, Anakin walked in. Padmé looked up and her face lights up.

"Anakin!" Padmé flew into his arms. Anakin smiled; he was obviously as happy to see her as she was to see him. Anakin leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you angel." Anakin whispers but Pam hears it and she groans out loud.

"Get a room," Pam complains. Padmé turned around and glared at her.

"My house, my room and my husband," Padmé replied. Pam groaned yet again, and then Anakin threw a pillow at Pam using the force. Pam was immediately infuriated and she threw another pillow in Anakin's general direction, but it hit Padmé. Then it became war. Pillows were thrown and pushed by using the force in every direction. Pillows were splitting in mid-air and feathers were covering the entire floor. Eventually, they all lay sprawled on the couch exhausted.

"Now I'm glad this isn't my house, because I don't have to clean this up," Pam laughed.

"You think I'm cleaning this alone?" Padmé asked her.

"Yes," Pam replied.

"Well, I think Jedi are fully capable of cleaning up. It would make things easier because you can use the force anyway," Padmé replied.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure Anakin can help." Pam says as she tries to get up. Anakin and Padmé simultaneously yank her back.

"We're all cleaning." Anakin said firmly.

"But he started it…….."

End of Chapter 7! Thanks for reading and please give me a review!! Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey here's chapter 8! It's a Pam Paul and Padmé chapter so please keep reading for more Padmé and Anakin. Please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

Pam walked in her apartment exhausted. It had been another long day. Paul sat on the couch and looked up from his datapad.

"You're home late. Do you really train that long?" Paul asked.

"No, stopped by Padmé's hours ago. Sorry," Pam said. Paul stood up. He knew Pam all too well. She wouldn't lie to him, but she wouldn't mention important details.

"Was anyone else there?" Paul asked. Pam turned curiously towards him.

"That's an odd question to ask." Pam said.

"Maybe, but you still haven't answered yet." Paul reminded her. Pam bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to tell him. She promised never to tell. But she doubted that Paul would put two and two together.

"Anakin went with me." Pam said as Paul's eyebrows furrowed.

"He went with you?" Paul asked as his voice rose slightly.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of Padmé's." Pam said. Paul scoffed.

"So I don't see you hardly for the past month because you've been at 'Padmé's house' with Anakin?" Paul asked; the heat returning to his voice.

Pam's mouth drops open. Now she was putting two and two together.

"No! No! It's not like that. At all. Never. Ever." Pam said meaning every word but Paul didn't buy it.

"Right." Paul said sarcastically. Pam gasps.

"You don't believe me do you?" Pam asked hoping he'd deny it.

"No, you keep lots of things from me." Paul said as he walked out. Pam stood there in complete and utter shock. She could not believe it just happened.

Paul sat across from Padmé in the senate cafeteria. Paul's expression was sullen and quiet. Padmé noticed the difference in mood and was concerned.

"Something wrong?" Padmé asked. Paul looked at her surprised.

"Pam didn't tell you?" Paul asked confused.

"No, I haven't seen her in a few days." Padmé said.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"Pam has hardly been home and Anakin-" Paul cut off. Padmé froze. It was all he had to say. Padmé stood up.

"Follow me." Padmé said as Paul nodded and walked behind Padmé, not sure what to make of it. She led him to the rooftop garden on top of the senate building that was invisible to the naked eye. Paul shut the door and Padmé began:

"First of all, you're dead wrong about that. Second, you're not getting the whole truth because Pam's covering up for me. Did you know Jedi can't marry?" Paul shook his head.

"No, I didn't," Paul replied. Padmé took a deep breath.

"Anakin and I got married two years ago. When Pam found out a month ago, we made her keep it a secret as we do. I don't want your marriage to fall apart to protect ours." Padmé said. Paul sighed deeply.

"I really messed up didn't I?" Paul asked.

"Yes, you did."

"Thanks for telling me before I did more damage than before." Paul said.

"You're welcome." Padmé said. Paul started to walk out, but he stopped.

"Your secret's safe with me." Paul promised.

Paul walked in the front door to his apartment. He found Pam on the couch, clearly bored out of her mind.

"I'm sorry." Paul said. Pam turned around confused.

"What? Sorry about what?" Pam asked confused.

"Padmé told me about her and Anakin." Paul stated. Pam looked at him in disbelief and rubbed her ear.

"I'm sorry; I think I heard you wrong." Pam said.

"I said I know about Padmé and Anakin. What part didn't you hear?" Paul asked.

"All of it. She told you?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should have believed you." Paul said. Pam stands up and walks over to Paul.

"Yes, you should have," Pam said before she kissed him, "apology accepted."

End of Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!! I want to know what you think about it!!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is… Chapter 9 (finally). I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I had a brilliant idea and it ended up being another fanfiction. (Just in case you want to read it…. It's called heart already won and you can click my username above and it should take you to my boring profile which has the link to my other story…. Please review!!

Anakin, Pam and Padmé sat across from each other in Padmé's large apartment. "You really think you're ready?" Padmé asked Pam.

"Yeah, it seems that I've been training forever. I'm as ready as ever." Padmé sighed, "What am I going to do without you two?"

"I don't know, but on the bright side, it won't look bad if I send you a holo-message every once in awhile." Pam reminded trying her best to cheer her up.

"That would be nice." Padmé said drearily. Anakin lifted her chin up to him, and he locked his blue eyes her chocolate brown ones.

Padmé you'll be fine without us. You have in the past." Anakin said.

"I know, but I'll still miss you both." Padmé said.

"We know, we'll miss you too." Pam assured her.

"Promise me one thing." Padmé said to the two of them.

"Anything, what?" Anakin asked.

"That you will get along and not cause trouble. You've given Obi-wan more grey hairs than anyone could, but now the two of you…. Together…." Padmé trailed off.

"Now what is that supposed to mean angel?" Anakin asked with that grin of his.

"Angel?" Pam asked.

"His first words to me were "Are you an angel." Padmé explained. Pam thought a moment.

"Not a bad pick up line for a nine year old…" Pam says as they all burst into laughter.

"I agree. Not so bad." Padmé said with a smile. Suddenly Anakin's com-link went off. Anakin sighs deeply, "I have to go."

"Right now?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Anakin said as he got off of the couch. Padmé got up as well and put her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"Why do they always take you away from me at the worst possible time?" Padmé asked sadly. Anakin lifted her head up to meet his and he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, please don't go." Padmé begged. Anakin swallowed hard.

"Angel… you know I have to. No matter how much I'd rather be here with you. I love you, I'll be back soon." Anakin promised.

"What if you don't?" Padmé asked almost to tears. Anakin looked her in the eyes.

"I'll always come back for you. No matter what." Anakin promised as Padmé nodded. Anakin kissed her awhile before pulling away slowly.

"Love you, stay out of trouble." Anakin teased. Padmé gave a weak smile as Anakin kissed her forehead.

"I should tell you the same. I'm not the one always in trouble." Padmé said. Anakin grinned and took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Goodbye, I love you Padmé."

"I love you Anakin." She said as he smiled, released her hands and walked out the door and out of the apartment. Padmé turned around to find Pam shaking her head.

"What is it?" Padmé asked her.

"Why aren't me and Paul like that?"

********

_Dear Padmé, Day 1_

_I have to give the Jedi props. Work is harder than it looks. In the first day we've crash landed, been captured twice, and Grevious is on the move! It's been a crazy, insane first day. I mean I knew this was gonna be hard, but this hard? All for free, just to fight for what's right? That's something to look up to. And the clones! How on Earth do you tell them apart? I have to remember which clone wears which color or a certain kind of identification! It's insanity! I don't have trouble with names, but it's like too many twins or something! So that's it. Tell Paul I love him…_

_ -Pam_

_ P.S. Anakin says he loves you…_

"…How come he can escape all the time?! Sometimes it makes me feel like this is hopeless if we can't capture that dang cyborg! He's more robot than human! I rip droids apart on a daily basis! Just because he can grab a lightsaber and talk for itself doesn't mean we should let him slither away! Jeez! It seems that every time we make progress something goes wrong and we're back where we started; behind and usually out numbered. So that's it tell Paul I love him…. –Pam." Padmé read in her apartment. Paul laughed to himself.

"Isn't she a character? You should keep those holo-messages. You can put them together, write a book and make big credits off of that." Paul said chuckling to himself.

"True, but Pam would have a fit if I made credits off of her messages. She'd argue with me until she had 100% of all the profits!" Padmé joked. Paul nodded in agreement, "No truer words have ever been spoken. We of all people should know."

"Yes, aren't we the lucky ones?" Padmé asked sarcastically. Paul thought for a moment, "I don't know how to answer that without Pam coming in from god knows where to hit me." Paul laughed.

"By hit you, you mean kick your butt right?" Padmé and Paul turned around.

"Pam!" Padmé exclaimed as she walked over to hug her. Anakin walked over to Paul, he had been standing in the doorway with Pam before, but Padmé didn't notice.

"Girls, aren't you forgetting something?" Paul asked as he and Anakin were getting impatient. Pam pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know Padmé; I don't think we're forgetting something. Unless they're referring to the man who was talking behind my back! Jeez! You couldn't wait two seconds to say it to my face so I wouldn't care?!" Pam asked angrily. Paul smiled devilishly, "No."

"Good, it'd be weird any other way." Pam said as she walked over and kissed him. Padmé walked over to Anakin and pulled her into a hug as he spun her around just the way she liked it. Padmé got on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"I missed you." Anakin told her. Padmé smiled, "I'm sure you did, but I defiantly missed you more. Not much exciting when you're gone." Paul pointed to Padmé and Anakin, "Why aren't we like that?" Paul joked. Padmé laughed, "Exactly what Pam said almost two months ago."

"Wow, but it's because their better look-" Pam cut off and bit her lip. _I HAD TO SAY THAT?!_ Pam thought angrily to herself.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Paul asked. Pam bit her lip again as well as Padmé and Anakin, who were trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh…. That came out wrong." Pam said. Paul raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Then what were you planning on saying?"

"Anything but that!" Pam exclaimed. Everyone broke loose and let out the laugh they had been holding in awhile.

"Help me in the kitchen Pam?" Padmé asked after the laughter had died down.

"Sure." Pam said eager to get out of the awkward conversation. As Anakin and Paul sat down and started talking, Padmé pulled Pam into the kitchen.

"Ever get the feeling that someone will walk in and ruin everything?" Padmé asked seriously; almost in a whisper.

"No, I give people that feeling." Pam said with a laugh.

"No seriously. I'm not joking." Padmé said stiffly.

"I thought I sensed something wrong. What's up?" Pam asked.

"Well, while you and Anakin were gone, Paul, myself and-" Padmé cut off and Paul and Anakin's conversation dies when they notice a tall man in the doorway.

"I apologize for being late, but I see I'm interrupting something." The man said. _Late?! He's expected to be here?! _ Anakin thought angrily.

"I had some unexpected visitors." Padmé explained.

"Well I'm sure you don't acquaint with them often. Another time then?" He asked.

"Of course." Paul promised. The man nodded and for a milli-klick, Anakin could have sworn he saw him glare in his direction before he walked out. Pam raised an eyebrow. She didn't like any of it. She didn't like him, there was this feeling like that there was more than meets the eye with him. And it ticked her off.

"Who was that and what was it doing here?" Pam asked.

"Oh, the things I miss when I'm gone," Anakin mutters, "I was also going to ask the same thing, because it sounded to me as if he was expected to be here!" Anakin said furiously.

"Can someone please tell me who that was?" Pam interrupted.

"Senator Clovis is Padmé's old flame." Paul explained.

"Ahh…. Well that explains Anakin being angry… but why does Clovis not like him?" Pam asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Padmé asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you see the look he gave Anakin before he left?" Pam asked.

"You saw that too?" Anakin asked before Pam scoffed, "Yeah, pretty obvious he hates him but why? He doesn't know does he?" Pam asked.

"No, it's a long story, but basically, it ended up in me almost dead, Clovis depending on his survival skills and Anakin hating his guts." Padmé explained.

"Speaking of it, how did that jerk get out of helping the separatists?" Anakin asked.

"The droid factory file we stole was from Clovis, but the chip traced back to Lott Dodd, who denied being partners with him. There was nothing we could do." Padmé said sadly.

"But he's a criminal!" Anakin protested.

"I know, but you know how corrupt the senate can be. No matter what he said to us, we still have no proof Ani." Padmé said gently.

"I know," Anakin said as he sat on the couch, "but you still haven't explained why he was here." Anakin reminded her.

"Paul, Clovis and I are assigned to put together a bill for the senate." Padmé explained.

"Why would the Chancellor put you and Clovis together? That makes no sense." Anakin thought out loud.

"Most likely because of me. I didn't mention it, but on a trip to Scipio I was acquainted with him. Since I knew Padmé, he probably put the three of us together." Paul explained.

"You actually know that guy? Five seconds in the same room as him and he gives me the creeps!" Pam said.

"He's changed since I last saw him and I wouldn't say for the better." Paul said grimly.

"I agree," Padmé said, "different from what I remember."

"Then in my case he's changed for the better." Anakin said as Padmé rolled her eyes. Pam laughed.

"No wonder you don't like him, you're or were jealous." Pam observed. Anakin shrugged, "I'm a jealous husband, sue me."

"I wish I could, but I don't think you can sue a Jedi, but you could if they happened to get kicked out of the order-" Pam cut off.

"Pam!" Padmé chided.

"I'd never said I'd tell. The only way I'd tell is if you told me to." Pam said.

"I still don't like it when you say that." Padmé said.

"I know, but it's one of those things I say, but never do." Pam replied.

"Like how you said you'd clean the kitchen?" Paul asked.

"Exactly."

End of Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review I _**NEED**_ to know what you guys think or if there's something I need to fix … thanks again and please, please review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright here's chapter 10! (Finally!) This isn't all that long, but I'm already writing the first draft to chapter 11… so I don't think it'll take me that long to post again…. But you never know. But BIG, BIG THANKS TO MY CONSTANT REVIEWS!!! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!! AND IF YOU'VE ALREADY POSTED A REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!! I need to know if I'm doing something wrong like my 'dialog problem' in my past chapters. (Sorry I haven't gotten to fix that yet) but without further ado…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does, I just play with his characters and add my own.

"Paul, it's 8:30." Pam called out from her kitchen.

"Already? I guess time flies when you're having fun. I should go. Shall we meet at my apartment next time?" Clovis asked.

"Sure, what time should me and Padmé be there?" Paul asked.

"Does 5:45 tomorrow agree with you?" Clovis asked Paul.

"Of course, that sounds fine." Paul replied.

"Padmé?" Clovis asked as he turned toward her. Padmé turned slightly away to avoid his gaze.

"Yes, that sounds agreeable." Padmé said softly.

"Wonderful, I'll see you two tomorrow." Clovis said as he leaved and shut the door. Padmé leaned her head back on the couch.

"I have to ask, was he always that… what the word…. Creepy?" Pam asked.

"As much as I'd love to say yes; no. He wasn't always like that." Padmé said.

"He's especially creepy when he talks to you! It makes my skin crawl! I know you explained everything the other night, but why does why does he hate you again?" Pam asked Padmé.

"I tricked him to steal information from him! Even if I was right and he got away with it, I still betrayed him." Padmé explained.

"True, but he stayed forever! He stayed what three hours?" Pam asked.

"Yes, but at least we got work done." Paul said gratefully.

"Well at least we got work done?!" Pam said mimicking Paul, "I had to marry a Politian? I should have married an entertainer!" Pam said as Paul laughed.

"That you should have, but you're stuck with me." Paul said.

"I know." Pam said pretending to be disappointed, "Padmé, why are you so quiet and looking out into space? You're scaring me!" Pam said.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I'd feel better about Clovis if Anakin was here…." Padmé trailed off.

"Well duh! He's a jealous husband! A jealous, Jedi husband at that. If Clovis even touched you, Clovis would be dead before he could hastily apologize!" Pam blurted. Padmé laughed, "That does sound like him…" Padmé joked.

"But he wouldn't kill Clovis would he?" Paul asked as the girls laughed.

"No, Pam's just…. Exaggerating." Padmé said. Pam scoffed, "No, Pam is not exaggerating and you know it. He's protective. Which he should be. You're always getting into trouble."

"I'm the one getting in trouble? What about you? I hear you're always in trouble. Getting captured, yet escaping, and falling into traps…" Padmé trailed off.

"Touché, but it sounds to me like we're even." Pam said.

"I guess we are…" Padmé replied.

Padmé picked up her datapad and read her new holo-message.

_Padmé, I apologize, but something has come up and I can't organize our meeting at 5:30. I'll be happy to reschedule our meeting to 8:30 tonight if you don't mind. Please contact me if that isn't agreeable….. ~Rush Clovis_

* * *

"Did you get a holo-message from Clovis?" Padmé asked Paul over the holo-phone.

"Yes, I did. The time is fine with me. What about you?" Paul asked.

"Fine, but if we work another three hours…" Padmé trailed off.

"Funny, Pam said almost the exact same thing. She wasn't happy about us working late." Paul explained.

"Well, I have nothing better to do, so I guess I don't mind." Padmé said.

"Me either, well except for Pam. It's impossible to be bored around her." Paul laughed.

"I agree, well I have to go I'll see you at 8:30." Padmé said.

"Alright see you there."

"Now where are you off to?" Paul asked. Pam turned around.

"Well my 'break' is over and I'm back into war with Anakin. Where are you going?" Pam asked.

"I'm going to Clovis's. How long are you going to be gone?" Paul asked.

"Two weeks and I'm afraid that could be an understatement." Pam said sadly.

"Understatement? Pam, it's like you're never here anymore. I mean, when are you ever going to stop?" Paul asked.

"When the war's over." Pam replied calmly.

"This war has been going on awhile with no end in sight! What if it lasts ten years or longer? Would you stay away from me that long? Just so you could finish out the war?!" Paul asked.

"No, I put you first." Pam replied her voice slightly getting louder.

"If you put me first, then why are you leaving?" Paul snapped.

"If you put me first why are you in the senate? The campaign for your election was the dirtiest one in history and I had to go through it anyway, because it's what you wanted. You were gone all the time and I barely saw you, except on TV. I gave up a lot up so you could be where you are now. Why can't you do the same for me?" Pam asked angrily.

"Because you're putting the war first." Paul said.

"Yeah, but I find it a great outlet to get out of my house and get away from you. It's not like you're home all the time anyway." Pam growled as she slammed the door shut.

Padmé looked to the address again and then to the door. It was the same address and the eerie feeling she got from the apartment made her skin crawl. _This must be Clovis's apartment then._ Padmé knocked on the door and Clovis opened it up.

"Padmé, you look lovely tonight, please come in." Clovis said. Padmé nodded and walked in. Every aspect of the room was perfect. Too perfect. It made the atmosphere…. Uncomfortable.

"Please, make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Lemon water would be fine." Padmé replied. Clovis nodded and headed to the kitchen filled with new, modern appliances. Padmé looked at the clock on the wall. 8:35. _Paul's late. Paul's never late. I hope he hurries, I don't like being alone with him… _Clovis handed her a glass.

"Thank you." Padmé said.

"You're welcome. Now down to business…" Clovis trailed off as he sat down.

"Should we wait for Paul?" Padmé asked.

"Well he called me and exactly 6:20 and said he was sick and couldn't make it." Clovis said.

"Oh… I didn't know… I guess we'll have to work without him tonight." Padmé said as she bit her lip.

Pam walked into the Jedi council room, "You will be debriefed in a klick. But in the meantime-" Mace Windu cuts off. Pam puts her hands on her temples and kneels on the floor. The pain was intense and it didn't stop. Pam looked up to Master Windu. He nods, "Go." Pam nods, gets up, and runs out of the council room. _Paul- NO!_

_6:20, 6:20. That can't be. I thought Paul contacted me after that. Something's wrong. Maybe I can call him, but…. I need to get away from Clovis…. _Padmé takes a few large sips periodically as they begin to work. Clovis looks up at Padmé with an intensity that made her cringe and look away.

"Umm where's the ladies room?" Padmé asked.

"First door on the left." Clovis replies as Padmé sneaks her datapad with her. She locks the door and pulls out her datapad with her. She locks the door and pulls out her datapad. _No reception!! But an unread message…. _Paul: On my way to Clovis's are you already there? Padmé looks at the time received: 8:15. It was 10:00 now. _Something's defiantly wrong… Why isn't he here? He said he was on his way about two hours ago!! What happened and why isn't he here?!_

End of Chapter 10!! Hope you get over the small cliffy and read the next chapter when I post next time which I hope is soon. Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi here's chapter 11! Sorry for leaving you guys on a sort of cliffie, so here's the next chapter. And also if anyone has noticed…. I went back to the first chapters and I changed the dialogue problem. I didn't realize how bad it was until I actually went back and reread it. I apologize for the confusion!! I can understand exactly what you meant and thanks for catching it and telling me!! If you find anything else… don't hesitate to review….. Also to readers who have already reviewed I still appreciate more reviews I haven't even broke twenty reviews…. **SO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!** If you like this story and want to see it continued…. Please review. It boosts my confidence and makes me want to post more often….

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own

* * *

Pam raced through the busy Coruscant streets. Paul was in trouble. She could feel it. Turn after turn, she could tell she was getting closer. Using the force to guide her she used shortcuts to get to her unknown destination faster. She leaped onto a speeder, pushed off and landed on top of an old, abandoned warehouse. She opened a door on the roof and walked down creaky stairs. She could faintly hear… voices. Then she heard… Paul. She found an opening to a larger room down more stairs. She watched as- "Why are you holding me?" Paul demanded.

"Boss said to hold a Paul Cartney. He didn't have a good reason. He just said to hold you for awhile and to keep you… busy." A man said.

"But since you've seen us all- we'll have to silence you. Permanently. The boss said you were smart. He warned us that you might figure out the murder if you live." Another man said.

"What murder are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"The murder you'll probably never hear about." The first man sneered. Pam grabbed the railing and her knuckles turned ghost white. She'd heard enough. She leaped over the rusty railing and landed on the dusty floor. The men turn toward her.

"What are you doing here Barbie?" One man asked.

"To get him out of here." Pam answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Another man asked.

"With this." Pam said as she used the force to put her lightsaber in her hand and activate it. Then the men's eyes got big.

"The boss said nothing about Jedi interfering with us!" One man muttered.

"She's not a Jedi," The leader answered, "No reason to fear Barbie here; she probably pocketed it from some Jedi." Pam narrowed her eyes at him and used the force to throw a large pipe at one man, rendering him unconscious. The other men were getting antsy now.

"She can use the force! She must be a Jedi!" A neimoidian said.

"Maybe she's an outcast then." The leader answered.

"Well let's put it this way boys, whether I'm a Jedi or not, you'll be dead either way if you don't release him right now." Pam said forcefully.

"Then let's put it this way; no hostage no credits!" Another man said as the others chuckled. Pam took it as her cue. She leaped ten feet in front of her, slicing five men in half. She threw a steel bar using the force at one man, knocking another unconscious. The other men sprang into action. They took their blasters out and began to shoot at a rope that if broken would drop bricks over Pam's head. After a few seconds of constant shooting, they hit the rope dead on, sending hundreds of bricks down on her. Pam reacted quickly and used the force to keep them from crushing her and she force threw them to men she saw standing. Then the leader pulled out a rifle and aimed it at Paul's head.

"If you want him to live you'll drop the weapon!" The leader commanded. Pam halted. She turned off the lightsaber and threw it to the man's feet. He smiled sweetly and Pam bit her lip to keep from smiling back. It was the perfect time.

All in an instant, she lifted the lightsaber and ignited it. The swift movement caused the leader to pull the trigger reflexively on the rifle. _NOOOOOO!!_ Luckily, the lightsaber being lifted up reflected the laser, hitting the leader in the heart. He fell to the ground which left one man. Pam remembered that Paul was still tied up and she cut him free. Then she went over to the man dressed in solid black. Pam grabbed her lightsaber off the ground and put it to the man's throat.

"Who do you work for?!" Pam demanded. The man winced.

"I'll ask you one last time, who do you work for?!" Pam demanded again.

"Clovis!" The man exclaimed. Pam and Paul gasped.

"Padmé!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie! Hope you enjoyed!! I promise to post the next chapter later this week. Whenever I get around to it…. Again thanks and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

~Elizgirl531


	12. Chapter 12

Hi here's chapter12! Hope you enjoy and thanks to my reviewers!! Keep reviewing you make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Padmé sat on the couch across Clovis as she looked up at the clock. She knew she shouldn't look though. It only made her worry more. Clovis sat back in his chair instead of leaning over the datapad on the table.

"Can we take a break?" Clovis asked. Padmé nodded and sat back herself.

"Tell me Padmé, why did you do it?" He asked. Padmé turned toward him.

"Do what?" Padmé asked.

"Why did you spy on me to get the information you wanted?" Clovis asked straight to the point. Padmé sucked in her breath.

"I told you. I did it for the republic. I didn't want to believe you were a traitor. But I had to choice but to believe it." Padmé said firmly.

"What if I had been innocent and you would have done all that snooping to find nothing you were looking for?" Clovis asked.

"Then I would have apologized. However, I did find the evidence I was looking for." Padmé said.

"Oh yes you did. Not only did you find it, you stole it. From me." Clovis added.

"If you were in my position, you would have done the exact same thing." Padmé said as she realized that her voice had been getting louder as she kept replying.

"No Padmé, I would not have done the same thing. I wouldn't steal from someone I loved," He said as he noticed Padmé become uncomfortable, "did you think it was alright to toy with an old flame's emotions to get what you want?" Clovis said his voice equally hurt as angry. Padmé stood up.

"I have to go-" Padmé cut off. Clovis stood up and grabbed her arm before she could get away and yanked her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clovis demanded as he put the blaster to her head.

* * *

End of Chapter 12!! Sorry to leave you on another cliffie yet again….. **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! **They give me motivation to keep going. If you like it please review it so I know…. Thanks hope you enjoyed!

~Elizgirl531


	13. Chapter 13

Hi here's chapter 13 already!! Thanks for my reviewers!! I don't know if anybody noticed but I broke 20 reviews so I'm excited and to people who keep reviewing **BIG THANKS TO YOU! **Oh yeah I changed the rating from K+ to T because of the violence that's been going on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

**************

"Paul, wait here. Captain Rex will be here any second. I got to find Padmé now." Pam said as she knocked the last man standing unconscious.

"All right hurry." Paul said as Paul sprinted away.

* * *

"Senator Cartney?" A clone asked him. _That must be Rex…_ Paul nodded.

"Are you all right sir?" Rex asked.

"Fine." Paul replied. Rex looked around.

"You do all of this by yourself?" Rex joked.

"No, Pam found me and took care of it." Paul replied.

Rex laughed, "I'm sure she did. Where is blondie anyway?" Rex asked. Paul frowned.

"Blondie?" Paul asked.

"Our affectionate nickname for her," Rex explained as it suddenly occurred to him that Pam was his wife, "It's what happens when you spend too much time with someone."

"You can call her that and get away with it?" Paul asked.

"Only me and Cody. If Anakin even thought about calling her that, she'd have his head. Not literally, but pretty close to it." Rex laughed nervously.

"Well whoever these men were, they were working for Clovis. I'm sure that's where Pam's headed. We should go to Clovis's apartment." Paul said half thinking half out loud.

"I've got a speeder out back that'll do." Rex said.

"Sounds great. Let's go."

* * *

Padmé froze. "Don't you wish that Anakin of yours was here so he could rescue the damsel in distress? It's perfect. I kill you and Anakin will never be the same again. He should've left the order years ago." Clovis whispered. Padmé looked up terrified.

"What did you say?" She snapped. He laughed, "You didn't think I knew did you?"

"No, how did-" Padmé cut off.

"I have my ways. Including being- well never mind. I still know and you'll never know the source of the rumor!" Clovis said as he pressed the blaster to her head harder than he had before.

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?" Padmé asked.

"Yes. I'll run away but I'm sure he'll come after me. Then I'll make sure he falls in a little trap… Don't worry Padmé, he'll die quickly." Clovis said evilly. Padmé clenched her fists tight. She wasn't afraid to die. But she cringed at the thought of Clovis evil trap for Anakin.

"Isn't the pleasure of killing me enough?" Padmé asked.

"Of course not my dear. I need to get revenge on the one who stole you heart as well." He replied. _I shouldn't worry. Anakin's smart. Clovis outsmarted me, but he couldn't out smart Anakin. Anakin can take care of himself. But could he handle it after losing me?_ Clovis put his finger on the trigger ready to pull it.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"You're heartless. It would have never worked out. If Anakin was in your position, he would have never done this." Padmé said. Clovis laughed, "Of course not! He's a Jedi! Plus, I'm not Anakin if you haven't noticed." Clovis said.

"Heck, I'm not Anakin either, but you better put that gun down before you get hurt." Pam threatened.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Clovis laughed.

"Because of this-" Pam said as she pulled out her lightsaber and threw it, cutting through the blaster. Padmé jumped up and tried to leave, but Clovis caught her in a headlock.

"Don't move or she's dead!" Clovis screamed. Pam stopped after she saw the horrified look on her face due to knowing Pam's life was in danger too. _Great! What do I do now?!_ Pam thought. Then the idea came to her. She called upon the force and slowly lifted her lightsaber from across the room. She moved the lightsaber slowly; making sure the movement wouldn't catch his eye. She eventually lifted it on top of the couch, just behind Clovis while looking directly into his eyes to distract him. Then in a fluid motion, Pam lifted it off the couch, ignited the lightsaber and stabbed it into Clovis's fell to the floor in a heap. Padmé breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her hero of a best friend.

*****************

End of Chapter 13! Hope you enjoy and keep checking for updates!! **PLEASE, PLEASE REIVEW** my new goal is to break 30 reviews… so please review even if you have already reviewed … you keep making my day… thanks for reading oh and I know I've been reviewing every few days, but I can't post until around this Sunday… but keep waiting!! Sorry ~Elizgirl531


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! I'm still in shock about being on chapter 14 already!! Plus I was ecstatic when I found five reviews in my inbox!!!! It may be very small but that's my record as sad as that is. But I absolutely loved it keep reviewing it means the world to me!! In those reviews I got several asking about how Anakin was going to react to this. I loved that. It's like you guys read minds or something!! The exact thought crossed my mind… so enjoy reading and please, please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Captain Rex and Pam walked into the Jedi war room. "Did you tell Skywalker about last night?" Rex asked.

"Not yet-" Pam cut off after finding Anakin in front of her.

"You mean tell me why you were gone all last night when you were supposed to be rendezvous with me? Where were you?" Anakin asked as Obi-wan walked in.

"It was a noble cause!" Pam said. Anakin scoffed, "A noble cause? What did a bully steal some kid's lunch money or did you forget about your hair appointment?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"My husband was in trouble! I mean it's not like you'd know about your spouse being in mortal danger or anything, but I'm sure if you had any idea what I was talking about you'd screw up any mission to save her. Right?" Pam asked all too sweetly. Anakin narrowed his eyes at her as Obi-wan chuckled to himself.

"And that's not the best part was it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Does everyone know something I don't?" Anakin asked.

"Nope. Not near the best part of the story. After I saved Paul, one assassin told me who he was working for. So I went to the apartment the employer was at and I found Senator Clovis with a gun to Padmé's head." Pam said as she waited for the words to sink in. Anakin's heart seemed to have stopped and breath caught in his throat and wasn't released until he deducted that everything must have turned out all right.

"And you didn't think that's a noble cause Anakin?" Pam asked.

"The noblest," Anakin said through his teeth, "what happened after that?" Anakin prodded.

"Well Clovis bit the dust pretty quick… Plus I saved two senator's lives. Including Padmé's. Isn't that bonus points?" Pam asked as Obi-wan and Rex laughed.

"Maybe… wait you killed him?" Anakin asked half convicting her.

"Well wouldn't you?" Pam asked; knowing the answer to that question. Anakin thought about it himself… _yes. Defiantly would have killed him. Plus that's a good reason to kill him anyway. Just for being alone with my wife. He even dared to put a gun to her head! I'll kill __anyone __who put a gun to her head._

"I never said I wouldn't have." Anakin said as Obi-wan, Pam and Rex laughed.

* * *

After the meeting and the new and improved plan was created, the Jedi and Rex headed out. Before Pam could walk out, Anakin caught her.

"Thank you." Anakin said.

"For what?" Pam asked.

"For saving Padmé. I can't live without her."

*******************

Anakin sat on the couch. _She should be here any minute… _Then Padmé sat her belongings on the counter. It had been such a long day at the senate, besides the fact that everyone was asking questions about the previous night. She took off her heavy senatorial robe and put it on a nearby hook. She looked across the room to meet a gaze aimed directly at her, which startled her at first.

"Ani!" She said as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. After the traumatic night, she was glad she could have someone to hold onto. Especially Anakin.

"Please don't let go." Padmé begged.

"Of course not Angel." Anakin said. After about five minutes of peaceful silence, Padmé sat down on the couch, then Anakin sat down beside her.

"You look tired." Anakin observed.

"I can't go to sleep. Nightmares haunt me at night." Padmé said sadly.

"Clovis?" Anakin asked as Padmé nodded slowly.

"I'd sleep better if I knew you were here to protect me." Padmé said as she rested her head on the arm of the couch.

"But I am here. And I'll always protect you. No matter what." Anakin promised. Padmé found a grin appear on her face.

"I know. That's why I feel sage when I'm around you." Padmé said. Anakin smiled and stroked her hair until she was fast asleep. He had figured it was a good thing to not mention that he couldn't stay long. Anakin picked Padmé up off the couch and into her bed. He put the covers over her and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

End of chapter 14! I know sad face. Well I really hope ya enjoyed and **please, please review!!! I need more than five reviews a chapter!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm finally back after about two months of no posting and I'm sorry if this chapters a little too short…. **And also PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own…..

_Six weeks today. _Padmé thought sadly. Six weeks and only a couple holo messages. Pam had said it'd be long day after long day she was getting more and more behind on sleep. She and Anakin had been separated to go to different parts of the outer rim. She had been worried enough when Anakin was away, but now her worries had doubled. Life seemed slow and monotonous like it usually did when Anakin left. Sometimes he'd be so long, it would seem routine to live without him. That's when she would brush the thought aside and know he'd been gone way too long.

Then there was Paul, who was just getting used to the idea and Padmé knew he was dreading it as much or if not more than she. The future looked so far away and Anakin was far away as well…

_Padmé,_

_I'm sorry I don't know how much you probably worry about me and Anakin, I probably never will. I'm really sorry I don't write more. Well I don't know what to say besides we're still alive. Oh and when I see you again I'll look a little different. My hairs to my shoulders now. My long beautiful hair is gone! You know how much work I put into that daily? Now it's gone thanks to your husband! We had a little disagreement before we were separated and he cut of my hair when I was asleep! Please punish him the next time you see him. It's all I ask._

_~Pam_

_P.S. Anakin says he loves you._

Padmé laughed to herself. No one had the guts to cut Pam's hair. Maybe Anakin, but now it's war between them. Padmé was sure of that now. _No wonder they were separated during the war. Whoever came up with that is a genius… _Padmé thought to herself. Then the door opens and Padmé's face lights up.

"Sola?" She nods and Padmé ran over to hug her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Padmé asked excitedly.

"Well it's been almost a year and a half since I've seen you! I've missed you. I decided to come and see you and have my husband watch." Sola replied.

"Well I'm so glad you glad you came. Come and sit down." Padmé said. Sola nodded and sat on a couch facing the door and across from Padmé.

"Now tell me that you're actually doing something tonight that's not for business." Sola said.

"I can't be busy all the time." Padmé replied. Sola frowned, "Padmé, don't you do anything? I swear you sit at home most nights lonely. Who's the last person you saw that wasn't on business?" Sola inquired.

"My friend Paul." Padmé replied. Sola thought a moment, "Would I know him?"

"No, I don't think so." Padmé lied.

"Oh, well at least someone keeps you company." Sola said gratefully.

"Don't worry about me. I do fine by myself." Padmé said confidently.

"See? You just said it. 'Yourself'."

"Sola-" Padmé cut off at seeing the icy-cold glare directed at Padmé's door. Padmé turned behind her to find a woman with short blonde hair and a tall young Jedi behind her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the young Jedi and the obnoxious party girl?" Sola snapped. Pam glared at her, "Don't be jealous that I got the guy. You should really move on you tramp!" Pam snarled.

End of Chapter 15! Sorry it was way too short for such a long wait, but I'll get back in the swing of things now that I'm out of school…. Again thanks to all my reviewers! **And PLEASE, PLEASE review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello… I know it's been a long time, but I finally wrote the next chapter today. I apologize for the cliffhanger…. I know I hate them. I'll forgive Suzanne Collins for the cliffhanger on Catching Fire when Mockingjay comes out on the 24th. If you have never read the books, I encourage it. They're the best I've ever read and I might choose to write a fanfiction on it later on… But anyway, sorry for the wait… **And REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRICIATED! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Anakin's eyes got big. Sure Pam got angry. Extremely angry at him, but never this mad in the few months he had known her. But Sola ignored what Pam said and raises an eyebrow in Anakin's direction. She recognized him from somewhere…

"I remember you! You're that Jedi that Padmé brought home!" Sola said. Pam made a funny face and turned to Anakin, "You're familiar with that?" Pam asked, making 'that' sound disgusting.

"Yes, please leave me out of this. I have no idea what this is about." Anakin said.

"Oh just an old feud some people need to get over." Sola said irritably.

"Hypocrite! You were the one who called me the obnoxious party girl! You get over it!" Pam screamed.

"Please! Don't act like it's not true!" Sola said.

"It's not! I haven't been to a party since I moved here!" Pam retorted.

"How long have you been here? Two hours?" Sola sneers.

"No, three months." Pam said proudly.

"Oh wow! I'm so impressed!" Sola said sarcastically, "Anakin, how do you know her?" She asked changing the subject.

"She's my padawan." Anakin replied. Sola gave him a funny look, "Padawan? Pam's no Jedi! Who'd be crazy enough to give Pam a lightsaber?" Sola asked.

"The Jedi council apparently," Pam said as she ignited her lightsaber, "Crazy enough to give me one of these. Remember that next time you open your big mouth!" Pam said angrily.

"How about we come back later?" He asked Pam. She reluctantly moved away, turned off her lightsaber and left; her hostile glance never leaving Sola. Anakin went after her and shut the door behind them.

"Alright, no one can hear you. Go for it." Anakin said wincing.

"I HATE HER!" Pam began; she later using every dirty word she had in her vocabulary. She had been screaming a long time. Then it broke out into indistinct able mumbles.

"Okay, now since you have that out of your system, what is this fight all about?" Anakin asked. Pam sighed, "It was high school. Padmé had just been sworn in, so Padmé wasn't there for all of it, she just heard about it. But apparently, Sola had a crush on this guy and I supposedly knew about it. As always, I won the guy, but I never knew that-" Pam cut off; remembering that sola was his sister in law, "She liked him. But we were doing just fine until some rumor spread that I was pregnant, which is stupid and impossible, but my parents didn't care. They knew I wasn't pregnant too. They made me move away anyway. We broke up and I had to leave Naboo. Away from Padmé, but we secretly contacted each other. But we lost contact with each other after awhile. But I know Sola spread that rumor. I know she did." Pam said angrily.

"Well why does it matter? You both got married to great guys. Why do you still hold a grudge about a high school boyfriend?" Anakin asked. Pam turned to him, "Anakin, the guy I was talking about is Paul."

* * *

End of Chapter 16! Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
